


step into your great unknown

by ForeignLander



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x15, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, role play, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignLander/pseuds/ForeignLander
Summary: Maggie sees the surveillance footage of Alex in the holding cell from 2x15. This is what happens after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is...pretty filthy. But when Alex gets all badass Agent Danvers...anyway I'll be in my trash can watching that scene over and over and over until the end of time.

It's late when Alex passes by the command center. She had just run to the lab to grab a few things before she and Maggie leave for the evening, but when she approaches Wynn's workstation, she observes its occupants curiously.

Wynn, James, and Maggie are all huddled around the computer, each with strangely different expressions on their faces. Wynn is smiling, almost giddy in excitement over what he sees. James has those three lines in his forehead and his mouth is pursed like it always is when he's extremely focused. But it's Maggie that throws her for a loop.

For one thing, if Alex didn't know her better, she would say Maggie's face is expressionless. But Alex does know her and Maggie's face is the one she wears when she's trying not to give anything away, trying not to show that she's affected by what she sees. Her posture is rigid and her arms are crossed in a pretty typical Maggie stance but her hands are balled into tight fists, gripping at the leather of her jacket at either elbow.

Alex's curiosity gets the best of her - she has no idea what on earth could provoke such an odd array of reactions - and she circles behind them to get a look at the screen herself.

"What the hell are you doing?"

They must not have seen or heard her approach because all three startle in varying degrees of severity and turn towards her in surprise. The keyboard clacks loudly as Wynn hurries to exit the screen but it's too late. Alex saw what they were watching. And she's not happy about it.

"It was Wynn's idea." James gets a smack to the arm for that and his protest is cutoff by Wynn's insistence that he _just wanted to show them how awesome it was_.

As the boys bicker back and forth about exactly whose idea it was for them to watch the surveillance footage from the holding cell in which she used less than desirable methods in order to get information about Cadmus from an uncooperative suspect, Maggie is oddly quiet, eyes fixed somewhere across the room and avoiding Alex altogether.

"Just get rid of it." With that, Alex effectively cuts off their argument and turns to leave. She's about halfway to the stairs when she realizes Maggie isn't with her.

"Sawyer, you coming," she calls, turning over her shoulder and watching as Maggie shrugs, adjusting her jacket and rolling her neck once before waking over to meet her.

If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed the matching smirks on the faces of the other two guilty parties.

* * *

"You okay?" Alex asks as they descend the stairs. "You seem kind of out of it."

Truthfully, Alex is worried that Maggie is disappointed, maybe disgusted by what she just saw. Maggie is a great cop, but even more amazing than how good she is at her job is how _good_ she is, period. Alex would like to say she's always followed protocol, always been the model agent, but there's video evidence and several undocumented accounts to the contrary.

"Yeah, I'm good." Maggie flashes her a brief smile, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

Unease settles in the pit of Alex's stomach, but then Maggie's arm snakes around her waist and her thumb hooks in the strap of the thigh holster siting low on Alex's hip. It's a little awkward to walk like that so Alex drapes her arm across Maggie's shoulders, keeping her close as their footsteps fall in sync.

Alex's place isn't far from the DEO, but it's still a few blocks walk and it only takes half a block for Alex to become thoroughly distracted by the stroke of Maggie's fingers at her hip. They trail back and forth around the outside curve of her hip, in to the crease of her thigh, and back just far enough to graze the swell of her ass. It's not that she's bothered by it, quite the opposite, but the unusual combination of Maggie's steely demeanor and warm caress throws Alex for a loop.

She doesn't mention it, just enjoys the rest of the walk in companionable silence until she has to untangle herself from Maggie to find her keys when they reach her building.

Alex nearly drops her bag when Maggie's fingers stroke along the small of her back. She's used to the gentle weight of Maggie's palm, but this is different, and Alex shivers when Maggie's touch drops to trace along the waistband of her pants just above her tailbone when they step inside the elevator.

"What's gotten into you," Alex asks, half joking but also half serious because this is odd, to say the least.

Maggie doesn't respond, just looks at Alex, face unreadable as ever. Alex mourns the loss of Maggie's touch at her back when Maggie drops her hand to lace their fingers together instead.

Alex is all but dragged to the door and as soon as she gets the deadbolt unlocked, she's being herded through and then forced back against it. The thump of the door closing accompanies the sound of Alex's breath fleeing her lungs when Maggie traps Alex's body between the door and her own and roughly brings their mouths together.

Maggie's lips are hot and demanding and Alex matches her intensity, a moan clawing its way through her throat when Maggie's tongue slips into her mouth.

"Not that I'm complaining," Alex rasps when Maggie moves on to her jaw, biting and kissing and _oh_ , licking at her skin. "But what is this about?"

"You are so fucking hot," Maggie growls into the place where Alex's neck meets her shoulder, hands tugging at the zipper of Alex's pullover to expose more skin. Skin that Maggie then explores with her tongue.

"So the video?" Alex asks, not quite sure what she's asking exactly.

"Amazing," Maggie mouths against Alex's collarbone, biting down when Alex whimpers and tangles her fingers in Maggie's hair.

"Would you want to-"

" _Fuck_ yes."

Alex's stomach swoops with Maggie's affirmation and her hand fists in Maggie's hair, guiding her back up to get at her mouth.

"Not tonight," Maggie pants against Alex's lips, walking backwards while Alex attempts to divest Maggie of her jacket. "Need you. Just fuck me."

Too many clothes. Way too many clothes.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

The three sharp knocks she lays into the door echo loudly in the empty hallway and Alex feels the shock throughout her whole body.

She's been preparing for this all day, thinking about it all day. She received some weird looks from Kara and Wynn. J'onn very obviously avoided her which made everything all the more embarrassing. But standing outside her apartment, waiting for Maggie to answer, she feels the mix of nerves and excitement swirling inside her stomach.

The first thing Alex takes in when Maggie opens the door is the gun the other woman holds at her side, and she's pleased because that means the first part of this went according to plan. She didn't text Maggie when she was in her way home like she usually does, and of course she wouldn't normally knock on her own door, so it understandable Maggie would take precautions when answering.

Instead of waiting for the surprise to vacate Maggie's expression, Alex slips her badge from her pocket and holds it up as she pushes her way into the apartment without waiting for permission to enter.

"Special Agent Danvers, DEO. I'm investigating a string of pop-up fighting rings. You've worked on a case involving Roulette before, haven't you, Detective Sawyer?" Alex keeps her voice casual because she wants to get every single part of tonight just right. She knows Maggie understood what was happening as soon as Alex pulled out her badge.

"Yes."

Maggie is using what Alex likes to call her Suspicious Cop Voice and Alex manages to keep a smile off her face even though it so badly wants to break free because Maggie is playing along and this is _happening_.

"The DEO is concerned that the ringleaders are getting tipped off from the inside," Alex says, voice lowering as she takes a few steps forward into Maggie's personal space. Maggie has her back to the door and Alex is facing her head on, a physical reflection of the power dynamic that goes unspoken.

"And you suspect me?" Maggie's expression now reminds Alex so much of when they first met. When they were both a little bit cocky and neither would back down.

"I think you know more than you say you do," Alex says, voice low and dangerous and precise. "I know you have contacts within the community and I know you've broken rank before."

"It's time for you to go." Maggie's face hardens into stone and her chin juts out in defiance as she makes a sweeping gesture towards the door.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I want," Alex whispers, stepping fully into Maggie's space now, and she's thrilled when Maggie takes the slightest step back.

"Get out," Maggie demands, but there's too much breath in her voice for Alex to take her seriously.

Alex's dark laughter sizzles through the air and before Maggie can react, Alex has her wrists crossed at her back and pressed against the door. Maggie's ragged breathing gives Alex the confidence to continue and she presses the entire length of her body up against Maggie's back, effectively trapping the detective between her and the unforgiving metal of the door.

"Your rights don't extend to the DEO, Sawyer," Alex growls at Maggie's ear. "I'm not leaving here until you tell me what I want to know."

* * *

When she heard knocking at the door earlier, Maggie grabbed her gun. If it was Alex, she would have let herself in, and Maggie wasn't expecting anyone. But as soon as she cracked open the door and found Alex still dressed in her uniform, she knew.

She was wet almost instantly at the sight, excitement and arousal washing through her body. After Maggie watched the footage of Alex in the holding cell a few days ago - after the rough, raw sex that followed - she confessed just how much she might like a more _physical_ interrogation from Agent Danvers.

Maggie's brought back to the present when the vice grip on her wrists tightens. If she wasn't wet before, she sure as hell is now as Alex presses her up against the door, her whole body curving at Maggie's back as a warm thigh slips between her legs from behind.

A metallic clicking sound is the only warning Maggie gets before the cold steel of handcuffs encircle her wrists behind her. She struggles weakly against the restraint, making a show of it to play her part, but not wanting to be anywhere else but _here_.

"Are you gonna tell me what I want to know?" Alex's voice is gravel in her ear and it sets Maggie's hips rocking against Alex's thigh. She doesn't answer the question, though, and the huff of frustration Alex releases sends goosebumps down Maggie's neck.

With Alex behind her, it's nearly impossible for Maggie to anticipate her next move and when Alex pulls away, Maggie's shoulders tug unpleasantly at being dragged bodily away from the door by her wrists.

Alex walks them across the apartment towards the kitchen, handling Maggie more roughly than she normally would, and next thing Maggie knows, she's being bent over the table by a strong hand pressing between her shoulder blades.

She knows she's supposed to be playing a part, but she can't help the groan that claws it's way up her throat when she feels Alex's hands slip around the waistband of her jeans and unclasp her belt buckle.

Cool air hits her overly heated center when her jeans and underwear are roughly yanked down in one go and Maggie shivers at the sensation. She can feel little puffs of Alex's breath against the back of her thighs and she feels heat flood her face when she imagines Alex's view as she slips Maggie's ankles from the tangle of denim.

Her face is hot against the cool wood of the table, her shoulders pulled tight behind her, and Maggie's fingers claw at the air without purchase when she feels the molten wash of Alex's breath between her legs.

She waits for Alex's mouth, but it never comes and before Maggie can ground herself in the moment, Alex smacks her ass hard, coaxing a noise from low in Maggie's chest that she doesn't know how to name.

Alex's hips press into Maggie's bare ass when the agent bends over her and Maggie is as aware of the wetness making its way down her thighs as she is of the thigh holster pinching at her skin every time Alex shifts against her.

Alex sweeps Maggie's hair aside, baring the side of her face that's not pressed into the table, and her breath tickles at Maggie's jaw when she speaks.

"Are you ready to talk yet? We can stop now if you just tell me what I need to know."

Maggie stays silent, preferring to voice her defiance by not voicing it at all. It usually makes Alex just _that_ much more aggressive when she does, and tonight, that's what Maggie wants.

Sharp teeth dig into her shoulder and Alex growls into the bite, the pain there and gone in an instant but Maggie knows there will be a mark tomorrow. She doesn't care at all.

Maggie's knees give ever so slightly when Alex roughly kicks her feet apart and she catches herself just in time for Alex to lay two twisting fingers into her. Maggie's breath comes in a gasp and her hips roll up of their own accord, unconsciously rocking into Alex's touch. A smack to her ass stills her movements and she whines when Alex curls her fingers and presses down.

This position always always _always_ does it for her. Everything is so much more accessible and for the relatively little amount of time Alex has been having sex with women - one woman in particular, thank you very much - she's damn good at it.

Liquid fire erupts behind Maggie's navel when Alex curls her fingers and presses down, rubbing and dragging and circling. Maggie's not sure how long it lasts as she loses track of time inside her own body, Alex's touch turning her legs to water.

"Tell me," Alex grunts, never stopping her movements inside.

Maggie has to grit her teeth against the scream that wants to tear through her before she can find her voice to respond.

"No."

Alex freezes behind her, but Maggie doesn't have time to settle because then Alex's fingers are hooking down and instead of circling, they're digging, pushing hard and rubbing against that spot that makes her lose her mind every time.

Her own gasping is harsh in her ears and her stomach heaves against the hard surface of the table. She won't be able to come like this but the swell of liquid heat is gathering lower and lower in her pelvis and she knows it's only a matter of time before Alex gets what Maggie's sure she wants.

The wet squelching of her cunt is obscene in the quiet room and Maggie tries to hold it off but Alex won't stop and then all of the sudden, the pressure between her hips bursts and she hears Alex groan as she feels wetness coat the inside of her thighs.

Alex pulls out, Maggie's inner muscles clamping down hard in a desperate attempt for her to stay and finish her off, but she knows it's no use. Alex slips out of her easily and Maggie's hips rock in frustration as Alex smacks her, wipes her soaked fingers against the prickling skin of Maggie's ass.

Alex's nails scratch along Maggie's scalp when Alex gathers up her hair and Maggie groans when Alex makes a rough fist at the base of Maggie's skull and pulls her back into a dramatic arch. It always gets Maggie off when Alex is especially rough and she clenches desperately around nothing.

Alex doesn't speak, just forces Maggie to standing with one hand fisted in her hair and the other pulling at her wrists. Her legs feel like rubber, but Alex presses against her back, supports Maggie in exactly the way she needs, even now.

Alex steps aside, releasing Maggie's wrists but not loosening her grip on her hair as she drags Maggie backwards until the backs of her knees collide with something and she collapses gracelessly into one of the dining chairs.

The grip Alex has in Maggie's hair is just on the right side of painful and Maggie leans into the sensation as Alex drops to her knees in front of her. She releases Maggie's hair in favor of unfastening her shirt and Maggie thanks her past self for wearing a button-up. Still tricky, but much easier to navigate around handcuffs than the alternative.

Maggie watches Alex's face, looking to see how she'll handle the obstacle of her bra when Alex pulls a knife from her utility belt.

Maggie's stomach jumps into her throat at the sight and she squeezes her thighs together tightly. She's desperate for release, desperate for any kind of friction against her. Desperate to come.

Because the sight of Alex Danvers using what is probably a military grade weapon to cut her out of her underwear is the stuff fantasies are made of.

The next item from the utility belt is a thin black cord whose intended use is most likely _not_ bondage, but Alex winds the cord around Maggie's leg a few times before securing it to the leg of the chair. She repeats the same process with Maggie's other leg and all Maggie can do is watch and wait, spread open.

Maggie's wrists ache where they're trapped between her back and the rungs of the chair and she shifts as much as she's able when Alex turns her back and moves towards the closet.

Alex catches Maggie's eye as she's descending the stairs by the bed and Maggie's attention zeros in on the throbbing wetness between her legs when she sees what she has in her hands.

The vibrator is the most powerful one in Alex's collection - Maggie knows from experience - and she also knows that if Alex uses it on her but doesn't let her come, she'll be a complete wreck. She can already feel the ghost of the vibrations on her clit and the restraints dig into her shins when she shifts against the chair.

After Alex plugs in the vibrator, she's back kneeling at Maggie's feet. The vibrator buzzes to life and it's all Maggie can do not to beg Alex just to fuck her already.

Cool fingers twist her right nipple and Maggie hisses, pulls away from the contact. But then Alex pinches and twists _hard_ and Maggie's back arches and she feels the twinge all the way to her toes.

Alex presses the head of the vibrator directly against Maggie's clit without warning. Clearly slow teasing is not on the agenda tonight, not that Maggie's complaining. Maggie tries to close her legs and back herself off from the intensity of the stimulation, but the bindings at her legs prevent it.

Alex releases her nipple with one final pinch and then her hand is curls at Maggie's throat, fingers and thumb pressed up under her jaw. Maggie hears a groan rip through the air as her eyes slide closed and the only reason she knows it came from her is because she can feel the vibration of her vocal cords against Alex's palm.

"Do you want to come?" Alex asks, voice hard and entirely in control while Maggie has absolutely none.

"No." It's the opposite of what Maggie wants, but this game they're playing is too delicious for Maggie to want it to end just yet. Her answer must take Alex by surprise as well, because it's a moment before Alex responds.

"It sure seemed like you wanted to when you were squirting down my wrist a minute ago."

The vibrations on her clit intensify and that combined with Alex's words have Maggie teetering on the edge. But Alex knows her tells, of course she does, and so _right_ before Maggie can come, everything stops.

The low light in the apartment almost feels too much when Maggie's eyes blink open, her naked chest heaving in her peripheral vision as she takes in the sight of Alex between her knees.

With one tug, the cords binding her legs fall away and Maggie barely has time to appreciate the precision with which Alex does everything, even this, before she's back on her feet and being led to the bed.

There's a spreader bar laid out on top of the comforter and Maggie's knees almost give out at the visual that evokes. She wants that, but she also wants to see Alex, wants to watch as badass Agent Danvers lays ruin to her body.

"Yellow," Maggie breathes, voice breathy and rough with wear.

Alex is in front of her in an instant, cupping Maggie's chin and checking in with a wordless glance.

"Next time. Please?" Maggie's eyes flick to the bar to let Alex know what she's referring to before she continues, voice soft. "I want to see you."

Alex nods almost imperceptibly and then Agent Danvers is back with her harsh gaze and rough hands as she spins Maggie around.

The sides of Maggie's shirt brush over her sensitive nipples when Alex unlocks the cuffs at her back and Maggie shivers at the sensation radiating all the way down to her clit. Almost everything Alex has done so far has been by force. She hasn't ordered Maggie to do anything, she just does it _for_ her and Maggie realizes how much she likes that when Alex pushes Maggie onto her back on the bed.

The fabric of Alex's uniform abrades Maggie's already overstimulated nerve endings and the heightened awareness radiates throughout her body when Alex crawls over her to cuff her hands to the headboard.

When Alex leans down and takes one of Maggie's nipples into her mouth, it's the first time since she walked in the door that Alex has used her mouth on her to inflict pleasure instead of pain. Maggie's back sweeps into a high arch, pushing her breast further into the contact when Alex flicks her tongue a few times before sucking once more.

Alex switches to Maggie's other nipple, paying it the same attention before she removes herself altogether and slips off the side of the bed.

Maggie follows Alex with her eyes, watching the way her uniform hugs every curve, every gorgeous contour of her body. Alex bends over and Maggie thinks that's a particularly spectacular view, at least until Alex stands upright once more and Maggie can't tear her eyes from the object in her hands.

Alex slips into the strap on, fastening it _over_ her clothing and Maggie whines, wishes her hands were free and she could take a picture to capture this look forever. It's a very, _very_ good look.

It takes some maneuvering for Alex to find a way to secure the straps at her hips around her thigh holster, but once she does, she kneels between Maggie's legs. Hooking one of Maggie's knees in the crook of her elbow, Alex takes the dildo in hand and the cool silicone passes once, twice over Maggie's clit before pushing inside.

Her thrusts are slow and shallow at first, but it's not enough for Maggie. Lifting her free leg, she hooks it around Alex's waist and lifts her hips, groaning when the dildo slips that much farther inside. Her leg bumps against the holster at Alex's thigh every time she thrusts and seeing Alex dressed in uniform, _feeling_ her inside and out, it's every piece of a kink Maggie never knew she had.

The original scenario of their role play gets lost in their current reality as their bodies move together. Alex's hips rock more forcefully into Maggie and she slips her arm out from under Maggie's knees. A warm hand grips Maggie's thigh and guides her up until Maggie takes the hint and links her ankles at the small of Alex's back.

The new position sends Alex that much deeper inside her and the length of the dildo drags against her clit on every downward thrust. Maggie feels everything, every point of contact between their bodies, but she's lost in Alex's eyes. She's not sure she's ever seen the agent's eyes this shade of brown before; they're dark, almost endless and Maggie bites at her lip as she tries and fails to contain the whimper that wants to come spilling out.

Alex braces her hands against the mattress on either side of Maggie's body and her hips snap and grind into Maggie in earnest. Maggie's palms itch with the need to touch and she wishes her hands were free. She wants to grab hold of Alex and never let go, feel her strength as she tears Maggie apart.

A tingling sensation cascades down the small of Maggie's back and settles in her tailbone and she gasps, hips stuttering as she holds off an orgasm she's not sure she's allowed to have.

"Are you close," Alex grinds out above her and Maggie can't form words, they just come out as gasping whines, so she nods desperately hoping Alex will let her come.

"Come."

All of the air leaves Maggie's lungs in a moan and rushes back in on a gasp as the tension in her spine snaps. Her legs fall open against the mattress, muscles unable to maintain their position around Alex's body as she turns to water and goes up in flame all at once, coming hard around Alex's cock.

She had wanted to watch Alex but the force of her orgasm stole every bit of strength from her body, sent her head collapsing back onto the pillow. Alex slows, doesn't stop, just gentles the speed and intensity of her thrusts until she's rocking slowly into Maggie's still spasming center. Every aftershock sends goosebumps erupting across the sweat-cooled skin of Maggie's torso and Alex licks at them with her tongue, drawing a path from Maggie's sternum, up her neck and jaw until she can get at her mouth.

A sigh hangs in the air as Maggie meets the intrusion of Alex's tongue with her own, reveling in the complete contentment she feels after being so thoroughly torn apart by her girlfriend.

"That was amazing," Maggie slurs when Alex stills inside her.

"Yeah?" Alex is all smiles now, and the mischievous glint in her eyes sends Maggie's rolling.

"Don't fish. You know how good you are," Maggie snarks.

Alex laughs at that, pressing a quick, smiling kiss to Maggie's lips as she pulls out and unlocks the cuffs. Maggie rubs at her wrists, a little red and sore from the abrasive metal, but then Alex takes her hands, kisses all along the marks and Maggie warms at the gesture.

"So rogue DEO agent does it for you, Sawyer?" Alex is teasing as she releases Maggie's hands and starts divesting herself of her various accessories.

"You do it for me, Danvers." Maggie is all too serious, not a hint of teasing in her tone as she slips out of bed, helping Alex navigate the tangled straps of the thigh holster and strap on.

The look she gets for that, all smiling eyes and soft, delighted smile?

It's everything.


End file.
